Percorsi Intrecciati
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [COUNT-DOWN][#10]Su deseo crece, la senda se funde en una sola, y más allá de la carretera, de la gente que transita y de ese cielo gris que llora lágrimas blancas y frías, un final donde solo Mukuro y Tsuna se hallan le aguarda.


**P**_ercorsi Intreccia_**ti**

**A**omine _**D**_aiki**.**

**C**OUN**T-D**_OW_N** #**1**0**

* * *

><p>Sobre el camino —por el cual los autos transitan— las líneas negras trazadas a nivel de suelo entretejen distintos destinos. Mukuro no se pregunta siquiera a dónde llevan, tampoco le interesa saber lo largo o cortos que puedan ser, es el entrecruce que se suscita en ellos lo que en realidad le concierne. No puede dejar de pensar que el pasaje armado a lo largo de su vida haya siquiera coincidido en algún punto, años atrás, con el de la persona que atrás —en el interior de aquel café de estilo italiano— se debate entre un moccha o latte. Es esa intersección hecha al azar por esas rayas y curvas lo que en verdad importa.<p>

— ¿Hah?, c-calientes están bien

Pese al bullicio de la ciudad, las pláticas de los clientes y a la misma música calma del establecimiento, Rokudo puede escuchar perfectamente el timbre agudo que caracteriza la voz de ese niño de extraño candor mezclado con ellas. Aprieta los puños que lleva guardados en las bolsas de su gabardina, tallándose los dedos enguantados, mientras gira ligeramente el cuerpo para verlo. La sonrisa, las mejillas sonrojadas y esos enormes ojos brillando con gracia se queman en dentro las características pupilas que decoran esa extraña mirada suya. Mukuro no se contagia, ni un poco, por el contrario, un malestar llega, golpeando en la boca del estómago e irritándole el esófago. A veces, no, siempre, la felicidad de ese niño lo abruma. El entusiasmo, la inocencia y la estúpida alegría que rebosan producen en él un efecto tóxico. Es un veneno inyectado directo a sus venas, que corre vertiginoso por su torrente sanguíneo y absorbido de inmediato por el cuerpo. El asco, el enfado y el odio se despiertan y los abominables deseos por destruirlo todo se suscitan. Hay algo mal sano en todo esto.

La frente se le rompe, el rojo que ilumina el defecto de heterocromía que lo torna más singular de lo que ya fuera se incendia al tiempo en que el azul del otro se hiela por las emociones torcidas que lo dominan. Mukuro inhala hondo, cerrando los ojos, centrándose en desvanecer su animadversión por ese chiquillo, por lo que representa y maneja. Minutos que nunca antes había tardo le cuesta el superarlo. Cuando el objeto de sus problemas extiende a la cajera el pago por las bebidas selectas, Rokudo decide volverse al camino atestado de autos.

Las ráfagas heladas de un invierno que por fin ha arribado le golpean la cara. La monstruosa belleza que lo define se decolora, el blanco de la piel resalta la oscuridad en el añil que tiñe receloso los cabellos sedosos que caen por el rostro. Ya no es el muchacho de hace 3 años, no son 15 años los que cargan sus brazos, son 18 ahora los que marcan el tiempo transcurrido en este mundo torcido donde la mafia continua con un camino que irónicamente se ha pegado al suyo y al de ese niño.

Diciembre, el frío y el final de un año más, le susurran que los instantes se terminan, que no volverán y que solo los recuerdos quedaran. Las marcas de las pisadas, de su andar, igual que aquellas líneas dibujadas en el pavimento, quedaran grabadas en la mente de aquellos con quien las comparta.

— Este camino no es diferente al del _inferno_ al que tanto has rehuido, _Vongola_

O eso quisiera imaginar.

La posibilidad de que Sawada Tsunayoshi olvide su existencia cuando en algún punto sus senderos se separen es horripilante. La debilidad que gana al pensarlo es lo que más detesta Mukuro de haberlo conocido. Si tan solo sus caminos se fundieran en uno, si tan solo esos trazos se borraran de su mente, si tan solo él muriera antes que Tsunayoshi. Nada de esto le enfermaría como lo hace ahora.

Mukuro entrecierra la mirada, observando desdeñoso la fluidez del tránsito. Las grisáceas nubes tapizando el cielo de la tarde dan a ese fragmento del universo un aspecto triste, melancólico, y Rokudo no puede evitar pensar en lo _ad hoc_ que es todo esto.

— ¡W-woah!

Un súbito golpe contra su espalda lo saca de esa oleada de desconsuelo. Mukuro tensa el cuerpo, encorvándose tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para resistir el choque al que es sometido.

— L-lo siento

Se endereza, y aunque la vista permanece bien abierta, cuando mira por encima del hombro esta se vuelve indiferente, hasta cierto punto déspota.

— _Oya?, _parece ser que dos vasos de café es un trabajo enorme para el jefe de la mafia

Tsunayoshi intenta de inmediato recuperar el equilibrio, danzando torpemente sobre sus pequeños pies, inflando las mejillas, frunciendo el cejo y aferrando los dedos a las bebidas que sujeta dificultosamente.

— N-no es así, yo puedo con, ¡¿hiee—

El baile no tiene gracia artística pero Mukuro encuentra en ella un aire dulce, lindo que no externa. Sin embargo al momento en que Sawada tropieza, de nuevo, sus manos se mueven rápidas, elegantes, atrapándole de la cintura antes de que caiga encima del concreto pintarrajeado.

— ¿Eh?

— En verdad eres

— ¿Mukuro?

Un encuentro directo con esos ojos avellana trae a él falsas esperanzas. La naturalidad con que le mira, la inocente indagación que hace intentando hallar la razón de sus acciones y esos labios entreabiertos que lo hacen lucir encantador, fulminan en Rokudo cada pensamiento funesto y esas ansias de exterminarlo todo, incluyendo a ese chiquillo que retiene como un pececillo que ha arrancado del agua.

Tsuna no comprende la actitud que toma, tampoco advierte lo que oculta la mirada penetrante del guardián de la niebla, y éste agradece que así sea. La postura es cómoda pero la posición vergonzosa para el lugar donde se posicionan ahora. La acera con los transeúntes lanzando miradas criticonas y el que la mano firme de Mukuro esté cercando el trasero de Tsunayoshi no es para nada apropiado ni la mejor de las ideas.

— G-gracias, pero puedo pararme solo

Tsunayoshi se lo dice pero no le cree, menos cuando éste desvía la mirada y el rostro sonrojado, tampoco porque el cuerpo le tiembla incesantemente, como un animalillo indefenso bajo las garras de un depredador.

— Mientes

Responde en un tono autoritario, acusador que empeora al tiempo en que las pupilas se contraen indiscriminadamente arrinconando a Sawada que instintivamente trata de escapar al retorcerse ligeramente contra su pecho.

— La gen-te nos está viendo

Las excusas no surten ningún efecto positivo, por el contrario, solo atizan en Mukuro sus deseos de torturar a aquel que no hace más que torturarle e irritarle.

— ¿Así qué estás preocupado por lo que los demás puedan pensar acerca de ti, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Sus conclusiones llegan en una entonación poco amigable en conjunto con su desprecio insondable. Rokudo suelta a Sawada sin decoro, no sin antes arrebatarle uno de los vasos repletos de café.

— ¿A-ah?

Tsunayoshi no da crédito a su gesto, tarda en entenderlo por completo y para cuando lo hace ya ha soltado la otra bebida que llevaba en la mano, derramándola en la acera. Las cosas ocurren rápidamente aunque a los ojos de Tsuna el tiempo parece haber corrido con extrema lentitud. El cuerpo se mueve por inercia, y los delgados dedos del décimo se clavan en la gabardina negra de Mukuro. La respuesta sorprende un poco, lo suficiente para que Rokudo no responda de inmediato dejando a Sawada batallar. Al no brindar el soporte que necesita, Tsuna traba sus pasos buscando obtener estabilidad pero hay un momento en que falla y el porcentaje de que termine en el piso aumentan, es allí cuando Mukuro se apiada de él para sujetarlo una vez más pero esta vez procurando cargarlo con suma facilidad.

— ¡¿Woo—oh?!

El calor que emite Vongola se filtra a través de los guantes de piel, Mukuro se ha deshecho del café. Existe algo en ese momento lo suficientemente importante como para ignorar las bebidas que tan amablemente Tsuna comprara unos minutos atrás. Los ojos vuelven a toparse, y los sentimientos no son dichos o entendidos. Su camino, el camino que ahora comparten juntos, hace que Rokudo quiera quemar al mundo. Las probabilidades de que sus sendas se entremezclen con las de otros, y que el corazón de Tsunayoshi cambie son demasiadas. Tantas, que no puede soportarlas.

— Mukuro

Los labios, esos que le llaman dulcemente dejarán de ser suyos, el calor de ese cuerpo se evaporará con el pasado y en el futuro la soledad que le aguarda es peor que la muerte en el campo de batalla por una organización que le arruinara el alma.

— Ya puedes bajarme

Las órdenes que da se esfuman y Mukuro no obedece el mandato que se emite. Es egoísta, siempre lo ha sido, y ahora que lo tienen en su poder, bajo su yugo, no lo dejará ir. El camino sigue un trayecto infinito que no logra admirar a distancia. Si el destino es que ellos no estén más juntos entonces prefiere que la senda se corte en este lugar, en este momento.

— _Vongola_

Mukuro reafirma el agarre, tensando las falanges en la piel que no alcanza gracias a los ropajes invernales que ocultan cada parte de Sawada.

— _Qui, ora, non è più possibile sfuggire alla mia_

— ¿Qué quiere decir es—

Las explicaciones no llegan, no cuando Mukuro le besa fieramente al tomarlo por sorpresa. La posición restringe los movimientos de Tsunayoshi, eso, y la fuerza que aplica el guardián de la niebla al mantenerlo firmemente cargado contra su cuerpo. El beso evoluciona, la lengua de Mukuro se adentra y Sawada la recibe sin experiencia.

Su deseo crece, la senda se funde en una sola, y más allá de la carretera, de la gente que transita y de ese cielo gris que llora lágrimas blancas y frías, un final donde solo Mukuro y Tsuna se hallan le aguarda.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin, El<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Sé que le fandom está muerto desde que terminó el manga pero ésta fue de la primera otp que escribí y publiqué algo. Siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón. Y cuenta el conteo de Aomine para recibir el año 2015 con todo. Faltas ortográficas las hay y de redacción pero sigo sin beta, ya que la que tenía desapareció o se la tragó la tierra y no me la quiso devolver.


End file.
